


Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone: A Re-write

by JennyHasShips



Series: Harry Potter Series: Re-write [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also no smexy stuff, Attempt at Humor, But what can I say, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Good Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger is So Done, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, LMAO, M/M, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sassy Blaise Zabini, Sassy Pansy Parkinson, Severus Snape Has a Heart, crabbe and goyle are a bit stupid, cut me some slack, kind of, they're eleven for fuck's sake, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyHasShips/pseuds/JennyHasShips
Summary: Harry met Draco Malfoy at Madam Malkin's. He met Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger on the train. He's in for quite a ride, his first year.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Series: Re-write [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877164
Kudos: 3





	Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone: A Re-write

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the drarry sluts on that 3k chain on wattpad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+drarry+sluts+on+that+3k+chain+on+wattpad).



> This is my first story. Ever. On this website, though.

An idea that I had. I have most of the plot layed out, just have to figure out how to write it, lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> :')


End file.
